A Night Out
by RileyGoode
Summary: no spies! cam and the girls go out and so do zach and the guys what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A small one-shot, might make it a full on story.**

Cammie's POV

"I can't believe that I'm doing this..." I thought to myself as I got in my awesome red Ferrari to drive to my one of my best friends, sister even, house. I had sent a text to Bex and Liz telling them to meet me at mine at 8. I drove past house after house until I reached Macey's, well you can't call it a house 'cause it's a bloody mansion! (Upside to being the senator's daughter)

I knocked on the door of the mansion, after a minute or so Macey opened the door

"Hey Cam, what you doin here?" Given the state of her clothes I knew that I had walked in on her and Preston doing... Well I really don't want to know what they were doing but you get the picture.

"Jeez Mace, can you stop fucking Preston for a minute and hear something that I will probably never say again," Mace nodded and I continued

"Wanna hit the clubs" Macey's eyes were wide and full of surprise and shock "Sure I'll come round to yours at 8 and we will leave at 9. That sound okay?"

"Sure fine by me. Oh Bex and Liz are comin' too"

"Now if you'll excuse me."

Zach's POV

To: Grant, Jonas, Nick

From: Zach

Clubbin the night Liquid on Bridge Street. Be mine for half 8 we leave at 9.

Once I pressed the 'send' button I almost regretted it. Almost. I needed to calm down from my break up with Jessica. Our break up didn't end well and the best way to cool down after being pissed of with someone is to go clubbing, get drunk, find a hot chic, and maybe sleep with said hot chic... yeah, that's what I need. Just to get my mind off of that stupid clingy brat of a girl.

I might even be able to find another girl for one of the other guys, if I can be bothered. The night would be even better if I could win some money playing pool while I'm out tonight, but that would be a bonus, finding a hot chic (finding a chic would be easy, but a hot chic that I would sleep with, not so easy) is my main mission tonight.

Cammie's POV

"Red or pink lipstick?" Macey asked herself as she considered which would suit me better. She knew that this opportunity would probably never happen again, so Mace just had to make sure that I looked my absolute best, she ended picking the blood red lipstick that went with my dress.

We were all in cocktail dresses .Macey in a strapless white one with black diamantes, Bex in a strapless black one with white diamantes, me in a red strapless one with black diamantes and Liz in a purple strapless one with black diamantes. We had a couple of minutes until 9 so we decided that we would each have some tequila shots. It didn't matter if we were a little tipsy 'cause none of us were driving we were taking Macey's limo. After a couple of drinks we piled into the limo and we were off to Liquid.

Zach's POV

Grant arrived at mine at quarter to 9, late as always, the other two were here at half 8 but Grant was always late. We weren't like girls and had to do our make-up and gossip about things. And we don't take an hour to get changed so it didn't really matter that Grant was late, but it did mean that there wasn't time to have a quick game of poker. We had to leave like as soon as Grant was in the door.

"So guys, how 'bout a bet?" Grant asked eager to get some money tonight (like always).

I sighed, I had known that he would do this "Sure, name it."

"Last to get a girl, has to give the other $300, if no one gets a girl then bets off, what d'ya say?" he asked, his eyes wide with innocence. Me, Nick and Jonas shrugged before nodding. It sounded like a pretty good bet. I could win it easily; after all I am hotter than the others. I thought and a smirk appeared on my face.

Cammie's POV

Everybody knows that Liquid is the most expensive/exclusive club in America, and that you had to be an important person to get in there. Luckily for us 20-year-old girls, Macey was the senator's daughter.

When we were leaving my penthouse suite, we decided how we should arrive. We all know that if we wanted to make it into the papers then we have to arrive in style, so, that's why we decided to go in Macey's limo, paparazzi were like moths to a flame when I comes to limos in their mind a limo = rich people/important people/celebrities.

"So, what you going to do, since you can't find a man?" Macey snickered,

I was envious of Mace she could go out and be flirting with any guy, even if Preston was there, and Preston still stood by her side even though he knew that Mace doesn't love him and that someday she will fall for someone and leave him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that you guys will figure a way to hook me up with some guy, and I'm fine with that as long as he's hot! Anyway what about you guys, I mean Bex didn't you break up with Brett and Liz you need to date someone!"

"Well we'll get someone tonight, all of us including you Mace, also you can't keep fucking Preston if you don't like him especially when he is in love with you, so you need to dump him and stop leading him on"

"Okay so we will all come out with new guys" I said

"Oh Bex you are right about Preston, it's not fair"

Zach's POV

You had to be important to get into Liquid, but Jonas, managed to get us all VIP passes.

"So dude, looking to meet anyone" Grant said. I sighed, "I don't know, I just need to find a nice girl, to get my mind off Jessica. You know?" Grant nodded, he had dated Jessica before I had, and he knew that she was a stupid clingy brat (but he didn't think to tell me about it).

The cab turned on Bridge Street. Liquid nightclub was in full swing, people were queuing outside, waiting to get in. Me, Grant, Jonas and Nick were able cut the line and went right up to the bouncer.

"Hey Joe. We're on the VIP list," Jonas said with a smile to the bouncer, Joe Solomon. We are regulars at the club, and so we knew every worker at the club, every bartender, every bouncer, every dancer, so Joe wasn't surprised that we were here late on a Friday night.

Cammie's POV

We stepped out of the limo, immediately stealing the attention of everyone within 30 metres (including the paparazzi). We walked up to the bouncer, who also happened to be my god father Joe Solomon, he knew that we were allowed in but under the policy we had to so him our passes so we had them out for Joe to check he looked at them and let us in, without even a second glance at everyone else.

As soon as I stepped into the club felt everyone's eyes watching at us, I caught one guy staring at me and it was as if he was undressing me with his eyes. The multi-coloured lights lit up my body, while I looked around trying to find Bex or Mace or Liz. The only thing that was on my mind was

'And that's how you make an entrance'

Zach's POV

The four of us guys walked in and we were met by bright lights, and loud music. I smiled I enjoyed having the loud music as it wrapped around the whole room like a blanket, I was enjoying it even more today than normal since it took my mind off of Jessica

"So, fancy putting a tune on?" Grant asked, gesturing to the empty DJ booth. Us boys sneaked over to the booth, and found a track that was bound to get their attention.

The even louder song came on, and everybody's head snapped around to look at us, before starting to dance again. Me and Grant enjoyed that, we liked being the centre of attention, even if it was for just 2 minutes.

Cammie's POV

"Hey, Cam! Whatdoyouwanttodrink?" Macey asked, her words slurred from drinking too much. I laughed at the way Macey was swaying and flirting with a guy next to her, who was, thankfully, still sober.

"Martini with a twist" I shouted over the music. Once the bartender came back with my martini I sat on one of the bar stools and looked out at the people dancing on the floor, I spotted Bex, Liz and Macey dancing with some hot guys,

Zach's POV

The party was in full swing, people were dancing, talking, drinking; it was the life of a bachelor, the life that I, Zach Goode loved. I hadn't had anything to drink, I never drank when I was with Grant, alone or in a group 'cause you never know where you might end up.

I looked around the room and I saw Grant, Jonas and Nick dancing with some hot girls. I noticed a beautiful girl sitting at the bar looking lost. I could change that, I thought, as I walked towards her.

Cammie's POV

I kept looking round until my eyes locked with a pair of piercing emerald green ones that belonged to a boy he must of been about 20 his hair was black and he was dressed in smart/casual clothes and he looked hot in them, he was wearing a white tee with a trucker jacket on top, black jeans and a pair of DC Hi-Tops.

I said "Hey" once he was within hearing distance . He smiled a heart-dropping smile and winked at me.

"Hi," he said. Yep, this will be one hell of a night, I thought.

Zach's POV

She looked different to all the other girls. All the other girls were looking for a one-night stand. She looked like she had just come for the party atmosphere, to enjoy the party and she probably was, but, I could give her a good evening, even if it doesn't involve sleeping with her that would just be an upside.

I walked over to her, studying her, she was beautiful, her long dirty blond hair was cascading down her back, framing her face, in perfect curls. She was wearing a strapless red cocktail dress with little black diamonds on it. She looked sophisticated.

"Hey," she said to me as I came into hearing distance. I smiled, one of my smiles that I know makes girls swoon, while winking at her.

"Hi" I said.

Cammie's POV

"This doesn't look like your thing, fancy bailing and leaving them here?" He asked (he had told me his name was Zach) gesturing to the three pairs of flirting couples who were now sitting netx to us. I laughed and nodded, while hopping off of the barstool and walking out with him.

Once we were far enough away that we couldn't hear the music, we were walking in a comfortable silence.

"So, I don't think I caught your name..." He said, looking at me through his lashes (it made him look extremely hot)

I laughed "Cammie, and can you wait a second" I said stopping and trying to get my 6 inch heels of but I nearly fell over but Zach caught me so I tried again this time holding onto Zach's shoulder for support after the heels were off I said "Thank god, I needed those off, they were killing me."

"Feel sorry for bailing?" Zach asked, once we were sitting on a bench looking over Virginia Beach and the sea beyond that.

"Nope" I replied

Zach's POV

"Twenty Questions?" I asked two minutes later while we were watching waves crash into the cliffs off to the left. Cammie nodded, urging me to continue. "Animal, food, drink, birthday, city, friend, school, fruit or veg, meat eater or vegetarian, boyfriend?" I asked, slyly adding the one on the end in.

"Horse, granola bar, martini with a twist, 15th November, Paris, Bex, Gallagher, fruit, meat eater, nope, what about you?" Cammie answered, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow, daring me to answer.

I laugh at her answers, "Dog, burger, beer or vodka, 31st August, Paris, Grant, Blackthorn, fruit, meat eater," I pretended to think about the last one, to annoy her "I've not got a boyfriend, but hopefully I'll have a girlfriend by the end of tonight."

Cammie's POV

"Where are you from?" I asked as we walked along the beach, we were carrying our shoes so that they wouldn't get wet. The waves are lapping at our feet. He smiled, at what, I don't know, "Originally from Maine, but moved down here after I graduated, have you lived here your whole life?" I nodded. We walked up the beach

"You know..." I started "...I've never kissed someone I've only know 20 minutes." Zach stopped walking

He stopped walking, wrapped his arms around my waist and dipped me slightly, "Well I can change that," he smiled, before pressing his lips to mine.

Zach's POV

"We should do this again sometime" I said, as we walked back to the club later on in the evening. I loved being around Cammie she's carefree and daring, my perfect girl.

She nodded as we got closer to the club. Just before we reached the door, I pulled her to the side, and kissed her gently, like she was glass.

"So how about lunch next Friday?" I asked her "Sure" I nodded, before pulling her in for another kiss.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, I HOPE YOU WEREN'T THINKING OF BAILING ON US!" Macey and Bex screeched from the doorway of Liquid. My only thought was...

...fuck!

**Tell me if I should make it into more than a one-shot in your reviews**


	2. info read!

loving the reviews, so far u've all wanted it to be more than a one-shot and im working on chapter 2 for all of u also i forgot to say on the last chapter that the outfits for Cammie Bex Macey Liz and Zach are on my profile so check'em out (:


	3. AN: READ!

will update soon but my laptop has broken :'( . searching for a new one but untill then i wont be able to update. thankfully my dad has managed to recover what i had already on my laptop so chapter is already half done :D

xxx :D

Riley


	4. Poll

Go to my profile and vote for the 2 stories I should finish first on the poll

xxx :D

Riley


	5. im not going to take abuse

I'm not going to take abuse from someone who isn't brave enough to even leave their name. I'm actually really busy with my career as a three day eventer and I don't have enough time to update 6 stories so I'm going to finish the 2 most voted for then I'm going to finish another 2 then the last 2 its not like I'm going to leave them unfinished.

xxx :D

Riley


End file.
